1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle having a rear fender. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motorcycle having a rear fender and a cover member which covers a lower part of the rear fender, and in which the cover member is formed separately from the rear fender.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is known, for example, as seen in the Japanese Patent No. 5121526, a motorcycle having a rear fender (47) that is disposed above a rear wheel (35) and is formed of a plate member having an upward projecting shape.
The rear fender is formed so as to have an upward projecting shape along the upper part of the rear wheel in a range from the front side of the rear wheel to the upper side thereof. Therefore, if it is molded by using a mold, demolding needs to be performed in the upward-downward direction. Accordingly, the lower open part is inevitably larger than the upper part. On the other hand, it is desired to reduce the size of the lower open part of the rear fender to enhance the mud-guard performance.
The present invention has been made in view of such a background. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a vehicle in which the mud-guard performance can be enhanced while keeping the moldability of the rear fender favorable.